


Welcome to New York

by CXWrites



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Dallas, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Austin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXWrites/pseuds/CXWrites
Summary: Austin's enjoying a completely fresh start after moving to New York for college, when he runs into a familiar face from back home in Miami, who is more than happy to assist in his newfound 'explorations' of himself. Probably a one shot. (18+)
Relationships: Austin & Dallas, Austin Moon/Dallas
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one shot, please let me know what you think! Getting feedback is my favourite thing about writing! If you do enjoy, please do check out my other stories :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story contains graphic depictions of sexual interactions between two 18+, consenting males. Don't like, don't read.

**Welcome to New York**

5:45pm on a bitter Wednesday afternoon in October, and Austin Moon walks into his favourite coffee shop in New York City. He gets his regular order and takes it to a small table by the window, so he can enjoy his coffee whilst he watches the bustling Manhattan streets.

Coming here for college was the best decision he'd ever made. He loved growing up in Miami, and he loved all his friends there obviously, but by the time he finished high school he was so ready for a complete change and a fresh start somewhere new.

He loved New York, he loved how indescribably huge it was, how easy it was to feel lost and small in the big city. For most people that would sound really isolating and depressing, but it was exactly what Austin needed.

Back in Miami he was the most popular guy in school, everyone knew him and he felt like he had to know everyone, and he'd loved that, but it had been a lot of pressure too. Now he felt none of that.

Most nights he'd find himself just staring out of his dorm room window at New York all lit up. He was fascinated by the idea that every lit up window in every building in the vast expanse of the city was a different story unfolding. And he got to be just one of those. He had been lucky enough to get a single dorm room, so he could stay up as late as he wanted just staring out at the view without disturbing a roommate.

The best thing about moving to New York was the completely fresh start, a blank slate to be and do whatever he wanted. To explore who he was and what he wanted. Austin had thought he might be gay, or at least bi, for a couple of years, but back in Miami he'd always felt a little too trapped to actually experiment with it. He knew all his friends and his family would be completely supportive, he'd never been worried about that, he just didn't want the hassle of the whole school finding out and interrogating him about it and everything. Being the most popular guy in school also means everyone knowing your business, and Austin wasn't ready for that level of intrusion into his personal life.

When he came to New York he finally felt free to go out and have fun and explore, with no judgement or expectation. None of his friends were moving with him, most staying close to Miami or heading over to the west coast to try and make it big. Austin had made out with a few guys, and girls, at some parties at the beginning of term, and even had a couple of hook-ups, but nothing particularly mind-blowing or revelationary. He was mostly still just settling into life in New York and getting into the flow of college classes. It was a lot more difficult than he had been expecting.

Austin was suddenly pulled from his trance of how wonderful his new life was when he made eye contact with a passer-by on the street. Not just anyone, though, for the first time in New York he was looking at someone he knew from home.

Dallas.

Austin and Dallas had never really been friends, little more than acquaintances actually, since they never hung out in the same circles or did the same classes, sports or activities. Come to think of it, he hadn't actually seen Dallas at all in a couple of years. Had he moved without Austin even noticing?

As their eyes locked through the window, both boys took a moment to process whether they actually recognised each other, and upon realization that they both actually were who they thought they were, smiles instantly came onto both of their faces and Austin waved the brunette boy in to come join him.

Dallas quickly entered the coffee shop and walked over, taking the seat across from Austin at the small table. "Hey man, how have you been?" Austin asked happily with a smile.

"I'm doing good bro, how about you? What are you doing up here?" Dallas replied with a smile of his own.

"I moved up here for college." Austin explained. "What about you? Do you live here?"

"Yeah, my parents and I actually moved up here a couple of years ago, but I'm at college too so I'm in a dorm, not still living with them." Dallas replied.

The two boys spent a short while chatting and catching up as Austin drank the rest of his coffee. "It's great to see you, dude." Austin said as he set down his cup. "I've got no plans for the rest of the day, do you wanna come back to my dorm and we can keep catching up?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great! I was honestly just wandering around the city for a while before I ran into you here." Dallas repied with a small chuckle.

With that, the boys stood up and put their coats on before heading out the door of the small coffee shop, Austin leading the way through the busy streets back towards his dorm building.

* * * * *

When they got back to his dorm, Austin and Dallas spent a good hour or so just talking about everything. Despite having different interests and not crossing paths much back at high school, they found they actually did have quite a lot in common. Austin felt glad that, even though he liked being a small cog in the big machine of the city, he would at least now have one good friend he could hang out with if he wanted.

"So," Dallas said at one point, "I have a small confession. I kind of had a feeling you had moved here before I ran into you today."

"Oh really, how's that?" Austin replied with a small smile, intrigued. He was sat on top of his desk by the window, across from Dallas who'd taken a seat on his small single bed.

"Well you see, I have this friend called Parker," Dallas began. Parker... the name sounded oddly familiar to Austin but he couldn't quite place why. Did he know any Parkers? "and a few weeks ago Parker told me about this super hot guy he made out with at a party." Uh oh. "And he said that this guy had bright blonde hair and brown eyes, and well-tanned skin like he was from Florida or something, and best of all that, and get this, just like mine his name was the same as a city in Texas. But it wasn't Dallas. Can you guess what this guy's name is?" Dallas was looking at the blonde boy in question with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Okay, you got me, I might have made out with your friend there." Austin confessed, holding up his hands as if guilty.

"Well, well, Austin, I never realised you batted for the same team." Dallas said with a small chuckle.

"Well neither did I," Austin replies matching Dallas's chuckle with one of his own. "jury's still out, if we're being honest."

"Interesting news..." Dallas says with another small smirk.

"What, uh, what about you?" Austin asks, feeling a little awkward asking the other boy about his sexuality since it was a bit of a complicated topic for him.

Dallas let out another chuckle. "Relax, dude, I'm gay. No judgement from me." Austin smiled a little and nodded, and there was a short pause.

"So... did I get a good review?" Austin asked, referring to Parker's conversation with Dallas about their party make out session.

Dallas smirked wider. "Well, I've already told you he thought you were super hot. And I'm inclined to agree." Austin blushed a little at this. "And the kiss... well, let's just say he wasn't disappointed." Austin smiled.

"Good to hear."

"I mean, I'd be disappointed if it was otherwise, what with your God-like reputation back in high school." Dallas teased.

"Pfft, I wasn't God-like." Austin tried to protest but Dallas just laughed.

"You were pretty much the closest someone could get. Pretty much everyone in that school wanted a chance to be with you, you know. Myself included." Dallas added that last part a little quieter than the rest, but Austin still caught it.

He took a moment to study the boy sat on his bed. Dallas was a pretty good looking guy, with a cute face, shiny brown hair, clearly a pretty good body from the way his arms and chest were filling his t-shirt. "So, do you trust Parker's review?" Austin asked after another small silence.

"He's a fairly reliable source, but it's always possible for there to be an error." Dallas replies.

"Yeah? Well, do you want to peer assess his findings?" Austin asked, now with a smirk of his own.

"You bet I do." Dallas quickly replied, before getting up and walking straight over to where Austin was perched on his desk, grabbing the blonde boy's face and kissing him.

Austin instantly kissed back, quickly slipping his tongue into the brunette boy's mouth and sliding it across his, a moan coming from Dallas as their tongues collided against each other repeatedly. Austin's hands went down to grab Dallas's hips, pulling him in closer between his spread legs. Dallas's hands stroked their way through the singer's blonde hair, lightly fisting in it every now and then, sometimes coming back down to just rest on his broad shoulders and around his neck.

"Mm, he was right, Parker was so right..." Dallas said quickly in the brief moments between kisses as they both tried to keep a handle on their breathing.

"Yeah?" Austin replied, the two briefly both opening their eyes and making eye contact for a second before their lips smashed together again. "Well, too bad for him I was a little too drunk that night to be horny enough to do anything else." Austin said with a smirk as their foreheads rested against each other, their mouths basically still touching as his lips moved as he spoke, brushing against Dallas's lightly.

"Well, I'm glad that doesn't seem to be an issue today." Dallas replied cheekily, bringing a hand down to rest on Austin's crotch, already able to feel him hardening a little beneath his black skinny jeans.

"How could it be when I'm making out with you?" Austin replied cheesily, causing them both to chuckle a little.

"Wow, how cute." Dallas replied sarcastically, with another chuckle before reattaching their lips, making out even more passionately than before. Dallas let out a series of light moans as Austin's tongue dominated his, and Austin let out a long low groan of his own when Dallas started to gently rub and palm him through his jeans, encouraging the growing hardness beneath.

"Mmm, tease," Austin groaned with a dirty smirk after about a minute of making out and rubbing.

"Want me to do something about this?" Dallas asked with a smirk of his own.

"Do you even need to ask?" Austin replied with a smile, which Dallas returned before dropping down to his knees in front of Austin still sat on the desk, with a wink. Dallas gave a couple of last rubs to the growing bulge in the denim before unbuttoning and unzipping the fly of Austin's skinny jeans. Austin quickly raised his hips as Dallas pulled the jeans down, a huge bulge in Austin's tight white Calvin Klein boxerbriefs coming into view. "Calvins. Classic." Dallas said in approval as he pulled the jeans the rest of the way down and off Austin's legs, as the blonde boy reached behind him to close the window blinds, just in case of any pervs across the street trying to see into the room.

"Got a problem with that?" Austin asks mock-challengingly with a smirk, as Dallas pulls his own t-shirt off over his head revealing his firm, toned chest and abs.

"Not at all, especially when they're being filled out this much." Dallas answers with a smile of his own, reaching back up to rub at the bulging material, feeling the hardness underneath. "I'd still rather they were gone though."

"That makes two of us." Austin agrees, leaning back on his elbows and smiling.

Dallas then brought his face up to Austin's stomach, pushing up the bottom of his t-shirt with one hand before taking the waistband of the singer's boxers between his teeth and slowly starting to pull them down. It took until he reached Austin's mid-thighs for the moment he had been waiting for to happen, as Austin's massive cock was finally fully released and sprung up, slapping against his exposed lower abs and getting a small moan from the singer. Dallas pulled the blonde's underwear the rest of the way off his legs and also removed his socks, whilst staring up at the beautiful sight in front of him, his mouth watering. 8 thick inches of Moon meat, all for him.

Dallas wasted no time, wrapping his hand around as much of Austin's dick as he could and giving a light squeeze, before leaning in and licking all the way up the back side of the dick from the base to the head in one long strip, looking up at Austin and loving the way his eyes fluttered slightly and he let out a small moan at the feeling. Dallas repeated this a few times, as well as lightly stroking the huge member, before finally wrapping his lips around the tip of the fat cock, getting a much bigger moan from the singer above him. Dallas swirled his tongue around the tip in his mouth a few times, gently brushing over the slit, before gradually starting to work his way gently up and down Austin's dick, taking his time inch by inch as his mouth and jaw adjusted to the thickness of the singer's cock. Dallas had sucked a few dicks before, but Austin's was definitely the biggest he'd come across, just slightly outdoing his last boyfriend who he'd broken up with a couple of months before.

"Mmmmmm" Austin moaned as the other boy worked, his right hand coming down and gently weaving into the boy's brown hair, ever so slightly tugging and pushing and pulling, even though Dallas still really had the full control of moving himself up and down on Austin's cock. The blonde boy was in pure bliss as Dallas worked, 7 inches now stuffing his mouth and starting to enter his throat, also wrapping his tongue around the shaft and swallowing now and then to give the singer even more pleasure, with the wet slurping sounds turning the blonde on even more.

Eventually Dallas managed to get the entire length into his mouth and throat, pausing for a moment as he fully deepthroated the huge dick, suppressing his instincts to gag and choke as much as he could, Austin moaning loudly at the immense feeling of his entire cock engorged in the wet heat, his hand fully buried in Dallas's hair. "Mmmm yes, Dallas, that's so good," he moaned appreciatively.

Dallas began to move his head again, alternating between deepthroating the entire length and sucking on shallower bobs up and down. He was so turned on as he worked, he brought a hand down to palm his own hard dick inside his jeans, causing him to moan around Austin's dick, the vibrations giving the blonde even more pleasure. "Oh my God, Dallas..." moaned Austin.

Dallas looked up at Austin as he sucked away on his dick. Austin meanwhile, was looking straight back down at him, fighting against the massive amounts of pleasure to keep his eyes open, wanting to take in everything he could of this sight: Dallas, such a hot guy, eagerly sucking on every inch of his dick, staring back up at him with those wide brown eyes. It was almost enough to make him cum on the spot, and he wanted to preserve that mental image forever.

After almost 10 minutes, he really was dangerously close to cumming, so he gently tapped the side of Dallas's face to let him know to ease off for a while. Dallas brought his mouth away from Austin's cock, the rock hard length now absolutely covered in the brunette boy's saliva. "Wow," Austin said, "you've got quite the talented mouth there." Dallas smirked, proud of himself.

"Thanks. Helps when you have a good dick to work with." He commented with a cheeky wink, making Austin chuckle. Austin had never been so horny and turned on in his life, so he had none of his normal inhibitions and nerves and anxieties about going this far with a guy. All this exploration felt totally natural.

"Well, if your mouth's that good, I can only imagine how great that ass must be." He says with a cocky smirk, which Dallas matches with his own.

"Why don't we find out?" Dallas responds confidently, standing up and quickly removing his jeans whilst Austin pulled his own t-shirt off, exposing his flawless physique, perfectly strong, defined and muscular without being overly massive and bulky. As Austin dropped his shirt, he took in the sight of Dallas in only his bright blue Armani briefs, and having got up onto his bed on all fours. The tight underwear made his ass look amazing, and Austin felt his dick pulse and bob as he finally stood from the desk and walked over towards the other boy, who was smirking up at him.

As Austin got up onto the bed behind the other boy, Dallas arched his back, exaggerating his butt in the bright blue fabric. "Man," Austin said, resting a hand on the small of Dallas's back just above the waistband, "you look so good in these I almost don't wanna take them off you." Austin says.

"I promise it'll be worth it." Dallas replies with a small chuckle and a smirk, wiggling his hips a little at the boy behind him. Austin wrapped his fingers into the waistband of the briefs and slowly pulled them down and off Dallas's legs and dropped them to the floor, hearing the other boy's hard cock slap against his stomach as it was released which made him smirk a little.

He then gently placed a hand on each of the boy's ass cheeks and spread them, seeing Dallas's clean shaved, tight looking hole for the first time. He gently ran a thumb over the clamped-shut hole a couple of times, enjoying the way the other boy's breath hitched slightly every time he did, before quickly moving away and climbing off the bed.

Dallas looked back at him, confused, until he realised Austin was heading up to his bedside table, where he saw him pull out a small tube of lube and a condom, the brunette boy's hard cock twitching in anticipation at the thought of Austin's huge dick inside him.

After climbing back onto the bed, Austin opened the lube and began the process of prepping Dallas. After spreading some of the cold-feeling liquid around and over the brunette's tight entrance, he fully lubed up a finger and gently pressed against the hole, slowly sliding into it and getting a moan from the boy being opened.

It didn't take too long for Austin to prep the other boy, quickly working his way up to 3 fingers moving smoothly in and out of Dallas who was getting hornier and hornier by the second.

"Please, Austin, fuck me already." He moaned, looking back at the singer, whose dick twitched hearing the lust in his voice.

Austin quickly ripped open the condom wrapper, took it out and slid it down his dick, which had stayed completely rock hard the entire time he was prepping Dallas. He squirted a bit more lube onto his condom-covered dick and a little more over the other boy's hole, and then he was ready.

He lined his massive cock up at Dallas's entrance. "You ready for me, baby?" He asked seductively. He took Dallas's long, horny moan as a yes and gently pushed against the hole, and a moment later the head popped through into Dallas, who moaned again. "Mmmm, that feels so good," Austin moaned as he gradually moved just a couple of inches in and out, knowing Dallas would still need to adjust to his size. The constant stream of lustful moans coming from him was a good sign that he was enjoying it so far, though.

After a few minutes of gently thrusting, getting deeper and deeper, Austin finally bottomed out all the way inside Dallas, holding there for a moment and relishing in the feeling of his entire 8 inches being squeezed tightly by Dallas's ass. Both boys were in heaven.

After that, Austin began moving his hips again, pushing in and out of Dallas's tight hole and gradually starting to pick up some speed. "Mm, so tight, you feel great," Austin moaned as he thrust into the other boy, his increasing speed and power causing a slapping sound to be audible every time he pushed all the way into Dallas.

"Mm, yes, oh, s-so good," Dallas moaned as Austin began to properly pound away at the tight hole, using all of his thick 8 inches to stretch out the boy's insides.

"Arch that back for me, mm, come on," Austin ordered as he continued to intensify his pounding into Dallas. He placed his hand back on the small of the other boy's back, and with a big moan he happily complied, fully leaning forward on his elbows, arching his back and pushing his ass up and back to meet Austin's powerful thrusts into him. "Yeah, that's it, mmm so good," Austin praised, pleasure and hormones coursing around his body in the most intense way he'd ever felt.

"Ah, yes, Austin, so fucking good!" Dallas moaned as Austin pounded him. It was the biggest dick he'd ever had inside him but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all, just pure amazing bliss as the huge member split him apart, pounding powerfully into his warm tight hole.

Suddenly, without pulling out of Dallas even slightly, Austin wrapped an arm around him and flipped him over onto his back, causing Dallas to moan loudly, before picking him up and carrying him across the room, laying him down on the desk and continuing his pounding rhythm, Dallas's legs now wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Oh my God, was not expecting that!" Dallas managed to whimper out in between moans.

Austin just smirked and continued hammering away at Dallas's hole at an intense pace, loving that he was now able to see the boy's face, eyes scrunched shut and mouth hanging open, moaning consistently in pure pleasure. He could also now, for the first time, see Dallas's own rock hard 6 inch dick bobbing around as he fucked him, which somehow turned him on even more and he picked up his pace of slamming into Dallas just to see his dick bouncing around more.

Dallas suddenly felt Austin's cock slamming against his prostate and practically jumped up off the desk in a wave of massive pleasure, letting out a huge moan and looking up into the dark eyes of Austin Moon, practically seeing the pride he was experiencing from making him feel so good. How was one man so fucking hot?

As Austin's cock continued to rake against Dallas's prostate with every slam into him, a small stream of precum started leaking from the brunette boy's tip, pooling at the base of his dick. Austin smirked at this and made to sure to keep hitting that spot, causing Dallas's moans to become even wilder and more intense, and he too noticed the leaking precum as he felt it pooling on him and glanced down at it. Austin saw Dallas noticing his precum and groaned. "Yeah, you like that? You like me fucking the precum out of you?"

Austin had no idea where this was coming from, he had never really been one for dirty talk during sex before, but for some reason right now it was just coming to him naturally. It seemed to be working though, as he watched Dallas's dick pulse and twitch and leak even more precum at his words, as well as hearing another incredibly horny whine from the boy, who barely managed a "Yes" in response, overwhelmed by the huge cock fucking him and the assault on his prostate.

"Mmm, more, please don't stop," Dallas moaned. This was the best sex he'd ever had and he never wanted it to end, he wanted Austin to be inside him like this forever.

Austin continued slamming away at Dallas's hole like this for a couple more minutes, before once again burying himself inside Dallas to the hilt and picking him back up, carrying him back over to the bed and placing him back down on it, bringing the boy's legs off from around his waist and placing them up on his shoulders. He leaned forward, bending Dallas almost completely in half, and started back up his powerful pounding, now going even deeper into Dallas than he had been before, making both boys instantly cry out in pleasure.

Austin leaned all the way forward and rested his forehead against Dallas's, both of them covered in sweat, and started kissing the boy passionately again, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as Austin didn't miss a beat of his fucking, once again raking his thick length all the way along Dallas's insides and rubbing against the boy's prostate every single time.

Dallas could have sworn he was going insane from pleasure, he had never felt this good in his life, and his toes curled as his ass clenched around Austin repeatedly as his body tried to process everything the blonde boy was doing to it.

"Ungh, yes, that's it, take it," Austin moaned as he fucked the boy below him, loving the way Dallas threw his head back on the pillow and cried out his name. He never wanted this fuck to end either but knew they were both getting close, so he redoubled his efforts and pounded away at the tight hole as hard and fast as he could, also wrapping his hand around Dallas's precum-covered cock and pumping it hard and fast in time with his thrusts into his hole, making the boy arch his back up off the bed and moan with every stroke.

"Mmm, Austin, please, don't stop, please, feels so good, mmmm I'm gonna cum!" Dallas was almost shouting, staring up into Austin's eyes as he moaned all this out, until with a final shout of the most overwhelming pleasure he'd ever experienced, he fell apart, head falling back and eyes rolling into his head, back arching up, and huge spurts of cum firing out of his dick, painting his chin, chest and abs white with his load. "Austin!" He moaned at the top of his orgasm in the horniest voice the blonde had ever heard.

Seeing and feeling the other boy come apart under him and because of him sent Austin crashing towards his finish too. He had continued pounding away through Dallas's orgasm, feeling his hole pulse around his cock with the tightest, vice-like grip he had ever experience, and as the boy was starting to come down Austin quickly pulled out, rolled off the condom and started jerking furiously. It took literally 5 pumps before Austin shot his load, huge rope after huge rope of thick, white cum firing out of the massive cock all over Dallas's body, and the most erotic moans possible streaming out of the blonde's mouth.

Both boys took a few moments to recover from what was probably the most intense orgasms either of them had ever experienced, basking in the afterglow and mess of what had happened.

Finally, it was Dallas who broke the heavy-breathing-filled silence. "Well," he said, "I was definitely not expecting that when I woke up this morning!"


End file.
